1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus that chops off a weed at or below ground level and applies a small shot of herbicide to the freshly cut weed base. More particularly the present invention is a rechargeable, battery operated, solenoid driven, and hand held device with a herbicide reservoir on the handle and a reciprocating cutter blade with a directed herbicide spray nozzle at the base.
2. Prior Art
There are numerous rotary action blade or cord devices for cutting weeds and some that have herbicide sprayers acting in conjunction with the rotary cutters. These systems, however, do not allow for selectively eradicating individual weeds in the middle of valuable crops or vegetation. Numerous rotary weed cutter devices are currently on the market, some using electric motors with extension cords, others with internal combustion engines and some with rechargeable batteries. None have disclosed a unit that is relatively light weight and easy to move from one place to another and allows the eradication of individual weeds in the midst of valuable crops.